diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrael
:"Stop! The beast contained herein shall not be set free; not even by 'you.''" :: Tyrael to Diablo (in the possessed form known as the Dark Wanderer) inside Tal Rasha's tomb, as the latter attempts to free his brother Baal. The '''Archangel Tyrael is a member of the legendary Angiris Council. He is the Archangel of Justice. Appearance Tyrael has the appearance of a tall, imposing humanoid. He is clad in burnished bronze and golden plate armor, and has tendrils of light coming out of his back which also double as wings. Although he is described in the Diablo II manual to be "beautiful beyond comprehension", in game his face is a featureless mask of darkness. Tyrael's tendril-like wings do not seem to stay a uniform length. While in the Pandemonium Fotress they seem to be only a few metres long in length, they are wider than the span of the Worldstone itself when Tyrael destroys it. History When Sanctuary was discovered by the Angiris Council, Tyrael was given the responsibility of leading the Heavenly Hosts in obliterating Sanctuary. He considered humans to be an abomination, much like Imperius does, spawned by foul Demon blood with the pure Angel blood. But when Uldyssian sacrificed himself to save not only the ones he loved, but the entirety of Sanctuary, Tyrael had a change of heart. He felt that abominations could feel sorrow and therefore could sacrifice themselves. When the vote was to be given to decide the fate of Sanctuary, he was among those who felt sympathetic towards the humans. In fact, it was his vote that saved Sanctuary from certain destruction. He was the last to vote, and before him only Imperius had voted for the destruction of Sanctuary, while both Auriel and Itherael voted for its existence. But Malthael had not voted and if Tyrael had sided with Imperius, it would have resulted in a tie that would have destroyed Sanctuary nonetheless because of Imperius' insistence. Because the memories of humankind were wiped, none of them know the real face of the Archangel Tyrael. In fact, the Horadrim view him as the humans' Saviour and respect him. More than once have the forces of Heaven ordered him not to interfere in mortal affairs, but he disobeyed those orders, feeling that without his help, the mortal realm would indeed succumb to the forces of The Burning Hells. After the Dark Exile, Tyrael was the one responsible for creating the Horadrim in order to protect Sanctuary from the Prime Evils. He was the driving force behind the creation of the Soulstones, and he helped to capture Baal within Tal Rasha. When Diablo was freed again, he chose to aid in his capture more directly. He even fought in hand-to-hand combat with the Dark Wanderer to stop the release of Baal. He failed because of Marius removing Baal's Soulstone from Tal Rasha's chest. He was ensnared by Baal's tentacles and bound to the Binding Stone in Tal Rasha's Chamber. The player character frees Tyrael and eventually travels to the Pandemonium Fortress where he gives the player the quests to destroy Izual and finally Diablo himself. He is unable to help the player because he was severely weakened by Baal who damaged the forces that bind him to Sanctuary. After Diablo is defeated, he opens the portal to Harrogath. He appears again in the Lord of Destruction, when Baal is defeated. He informs the player that the Worldstone, which was corrupted by Baal, must be destroyed in order to safeguard Sanctuary. His last appearance sees him destroying the Worldstone. Tyrael's fate has been left to speculation, since he has been missing for the last twenty years after the destruction of the Worldstone. In Game In Diablo II, Tyrael appears as a questgiver at the Pandemonium Fortress in Act IV, In the expansion, he also provides the services of a mercenary captain. Contrary to popular belief, he takes gold to revive mercenaries, leading to many calling him a money-hoarder. Blizzard jokingly explained this behavior by saying that Tyrael has to pay certain bills. He also opens the portal to Harrogath. Tyrael can be seen in four Diablo II cinematics, and in Diablo 3 teaser trailer. Video Gallery Image:Ss42-hires.jpg| Diablo 3 Concept Image:86035_1241958955.jpg| Tyrael Destroys the Worldstone In other games As with Diablo himself, Tyrael makes an appearance in World of Warcraft. He is a non-attacking pet, offered at the World Wide Invitational along with a beta key for Wrath of the Lich King, inside a goody bag. It could also be won on different WoW fan-sites, along with the beta keys. Category:Angiris Council